Lounge Chair
by Ablemarle
Summary: Bella finds a new way to relax around Edward on one afternoon. RATED M, possible lemons.


A/N: I wrote this for my friends that are big Twilight fans... That's all I have to say. This is set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse. Adults themes, drug use! Don't read if you don't like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

The air conditioning kicked on with a disruptive, whirring noise. Bella leaned back into the chaise lounge that Edward had bought for her often visits (as charmed as she was by Edward's ever-thoughtful notions, she couldn't help but wonder why he got a therapist's couch, of all things). When he first brought the velveteen, black couch in, Bella remembered how she made an off-hand remark along the lines of, "What, are you trying to be my shrink now?" To which Edward's eyebrows quirked up and he had smoothly responded, "Is that what you want?" She shook herself out of that specific memory, and continued to absent-mindedly stroke the piece of colorful, blown glass that was resting on her middle finger, propped up by her index and thumb.

"So, do you know what you're supposed to do with that?" She met eyes with her inquisitive partner-in-crime, and he motioned towards the object in her hands. Bella looked down at it, fumbled with the foreign glass object, chewed on her bottom lip, and looked back up at Edward. "I... Not really, no," she murmured. To be perfectly honest, Bella wasn't sure what she was even supposed to be doing _right now_. It always seemed to her like Edward was trying to get her to make the most of her teenage years, and there was always a slight pressure when he was supporting her – not coaxing, he made that very clear – into doing something she hadn't done before.

Now, Bella didn't live under a rock – she knew what weed was and she knew all kinds of people partook in... Smoking it (right?). However, she was never really around anyone that liked that kind of thing. So, when she and Edward were chatting downstairs of the Swan household one afternoon and Charlie came in talking about how "some riff-raff got caught with a little herb," Bella had to inquire just what kind of 'herb' Charlie was talking about. Upon realizing what his daughter had just _asked_ , Charlie let out a quick guffaw that didn't go unnoticed by Edward when they met eyes. Bella looked between the two men in her life, eagerly waiting for an explanation from the eldest (well – the 'eldest'). "It's weed, Bella. You know? People have been smoking a lot more of it, illegally, when they legalized it medically here," Charlie explained, a little _too_ patronizingly for Bella's taste, while he searched through the fridge for some 'Vitamin R.' Bella furrowed her eyebrows – her dad often came in at the end of his work day and updated her on what was happening in the town, but she never heard much about weed until now. "That's weird, I guess," she tossed her shoulders back and looked over at Edward, who responded amicably with a shrug.

Bella had to admit, though, it had definitely piqued her interest. She brought it up to Edward later as they headed to his house for dinner with the Cullen family (one of those weird rituals where she ate and they all just sat and talked), and he had responded to it favorably, which she wasn't really surprised by.

"Well, if it's something you want to do, let's make it happen," he gave her a passing glance as they drove down a waterlogged, dreary road.

"Just like that? I wouldn't know how to go about it at all. It's not like it's like, alcohol."

"I wouldn't worry about the details, Bella."

Why was he always so _damn_ quizzical? "Yeah," she ended the conversation there, though not exactly expecting for it to be over.

At dinner, Carlisle seemed to have a knowing smirk stuck on his face, directed towards Bella at all times. She was a little bit alarmed by it, honestly. It seemed like everyone at the table knew something she didn't, but didn't it always seem that way when you were seated around a gaggle of vampires? They chatted away for an hour or two, and afterwards, everyone went their separate ways for the most part. Rosalie and Emmett went to watch _'their'_ show in the living room, while everyone else disappeared. Edward took Bella's hand, pushed her chair in behind her, and they both made their way to Edward's room at the top of the staircase.

After going through the events of the day, there Bella was – sitting on the lounge chair, thumbing the pipe. "Well, I can show you how to use it," Edward offered, bringing his hand to hers and lifting the pipe up, so that she was (awkwardly) holding it with two hands, one against the back of the pipe, and two on either side. At this, Edward held back a chuckle and smiled at her. Bella looked up at him expectantly, holding her place behind the pipe. He took his hands away from her, held his hands up to let her know to "stay just like that," and lifted a lighter up off the edge of the coffee table next to the lounge chair. "Ready?" Edward asked. Bella mumbled an affirmative response. "Alright, just breathe in as I light it. Don't get carried away or you'll cough," he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before clicking the lighter and bringing it to the greenery in the pipe.

Bella took a sharp breath inwards, and continued to breathe in after she caught the pace of how she was really supposed to inhale. After a few seconds, Edward tapped on the pipe and pulled it away. Bella exhaled and quirked her lips up in an admittedly goofy smile. Edward grinned and raised an eyebrow at her expectantly. She giggled and laid her head back against the lounge chair and asked, "So, is that how I'm supposed to do it?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'll gauge the response and there could be a second chapter with a lemon if y'all are lucky, or if my friends bother me enough. Thanks! READ & REVIEW


End file.
